


Sick

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, gxrivalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Manjoume's worries are making him unwell, so Judai jumps in and tries to help out.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A DRABBLE PROMPT FROM TUMBLR, but I was very, very sad and ended up making this longer than I was supposed to. Here's hoping it's alright!

_'Osiris Red, huh? Pfft, pathetic. What kind of duelist would gain respect from such a lowly dorm?'_

That’s what Manjoume Jun believed. If you’re at the bottom, you’re looked down upon. Like kids staring down at measly ants, mocking them as they grab a magnifying glass to burn them alive.

Manjoume had learned a lot since his days at North Academy. The rich kid understood the value of low-levelled monsters, that being the top doesn’t mean you’re the best. He had become Manjoume Thunder. He had become reborn. New and alive.

Yet, he still felt inferior.

It had been a week since Manjoume represented his old school against Duel Academia. Against Judai Yuki, his rival. Despite keeping his cool, he had still disappointed his brothers, Chosaku and Shoji, by losing that day. Their anger was quite visible to the crowd, but Judai stepped in, explaining how Manjoume still won a battle of brothers. Support from friends and classmates was enough to drive the elder Manjoume’s away.

Manjoume remained at Duel Academia, stating it was his home, where he belonged. However, at the announcement of him being demoted to Osiris Red due to his absence, he was shocked. Betrayed, even. It was…complicated, collecting all his feelings together after a reunion party to celebrate his return, but the rich teen knew that his status as a Red would result in grave consequences.

Manjoume was sure his brothers already found out. And thinking about that just made him ill with anxiety.

So ill that he skipped class, which was highly unusual for the kid. It’s not like he wanted to, but just one movement made him dizzy. His Duel Spirits, the Ojama Brothers, urged him to remain in bed, worried for their ‘big bro’. Manjoume himself was too ill to notice that his Ojamas soon disappeared to retrieve support. They couldn’t go straight to the nurse; she couldn’t see the spirits. So instead, they went straight to someone who could.

“Manjoume!” Judai barged into his Manjoume’s room, with the Ojamas leading him to his rival. They quickly rushed over, arriving at his bed where he rested.

Judai was far less than welcome, as Manjoume squinted his eyes at him, growling in response. “It’s…San…” Judai’s face grew a small smile, however still concerned. He made himself comfortable by sitting on the edge of his rival’s bed, much to Manjoume’s dismay. The black-haired teen groaned, not wanting to be seen in such a pitiful state. “What do you want…?”

“The Ojamas told me you weren’t feeling well! Also, I noticed you weren’t in class. That’s unusual for you, Manjoume.”

“San…And wow, you actually paid attention to something for once?” Manjoume rolled to his side, not facing the other. This was embarrassing enough as it was. He knew talking to Judai would just make things worse. “Just…leave me alone. I’m fine.”

“Yeah, no,” replied Judai, folding his arms. “I want to help take care of you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not. If you were fine, you’d be in class. And, well, try a better job at getting rid of me…” Scratch of his head, Judai was being blunt, but it was true. He knew he was right about the other, and Manjoume hated that. “Come on, you’re my friend. I want to help you.”

“We’re not friends…” the ill boy muttered, oh how wrong he was. Manjoume liked to think they were rivals only, and that he’d never be friends with a dropout boy. However, he truly knew better. But due to pride, he wouldn’t admit such an obvious truth. Hell, Manjoume really liked his rival, far beyond what his emotions could understand. Perhaps that was why he acted so bitter to him, but in a friendly way. Unfortunate that he didn’t know that Judai had the same confused feelings, too.

“Oh, don’t be silly, Manjoume…,” Judai commented, giving his trademark smile as he placed a hand on Manjoume’s side. Manjoume didn’t even bother to push it off, any sudden movement would make him want to vomit.

Instead, he spoke up, albeit quietly. “Don’t touch me.”

“See? You’re not even fighting…” spoke the Red-clad student, removing his hand. “You must be incredibly sick…” Judai stood up, rather troubled. “You know what? I’m going to get the nurse. She’ll know what to do.”

Suddenly, Manjoume turned around and sat up, urgently grabbing Judai’s red sleeve. “Don’t!” Judai was taken aback by the notion, staying still with his sleeve grabbed. He looked at Manjoume’s eyes, which were filled with such anger yet…fear? Odd for such a strong boy…

“A-Alright…,” Judai sat on the bed again, with Manjoume letting go of him. “But, may I ask why? She would help and fix you up.

“Fix…me up?” Manjoume repeated, thinking where he’s heard such a similar sentence before…

Ah yes, back when he was Obelisk Blue. Back then, he had nothing to worry about. It was just his first day, and he was proud, yet merciless. Upon arrival, his brothers threatened to ‘fix him up’ if he was to ever fail or demote to lower dorm ranks. Back then, Manjoume knew that was impossibly. He was Jun Manjoume for crying out loud! He reassured his only family that failure was impossible, and headed on his way to his first class.

He almost ‘got fixed’ at his loss in front of everyone, within school and on worldwide television. If it wasn’t for Judai….

“No, no,” Manjoume quickly stated, wrapping his arms around his bent legs. “I can’t see her. No.”

“…I don’t really understand…,” Judai tilted his head. Ayukawa-sensei was an excellent nurse, why would Manjoume refuse such treatment? Unless… “Ohh, I get it. You want a personal doctor or something, huh? Your family must pay big bucks for high quality treatment, Manjoume!”

Manjoume shook his head. “It’s not that…I don’t doubt this school’s medical support…They’re top notch.” It was more…being told what he already knew. He was sick from anxiety, from having such horrible thoughts. Fear made his body quiver. Being given a giant nametag that read ‘Hello! I am scared, stupid little boy!’

“Well…whatever the reason, I’m sure we can work it out.” Judai frowned, worried. “What sort of sick are you?”

“Judai, that question isn’t grammatically correct. And I’m not answering to you.”

“Then answer to the sick bay.”

“No!”

“Yeesh…” Judai scratched his head, seeing Manjoume wasn’t going to co-operate. “Uhh, Ojamas?”

The Ojamas faced the brunet, ready to open their big mouths. Before they did however, Manjoume grabbed onto their respective Duel Monster cards. “Say anything, and I will rip these cards to pieces, feed them to the cat, and burn his shit.”

The Ojamas jumped at such a threat, but they knew inside something like that would never happen. So, they spoke up anyway.

“Aniki has been feeling really horrible, recently!” said Yellow, the main lead of the trio.

“Mmm, he’s been feeling bad about being an Osiris Red. Said it’s bad for his reputation,” spoke Black, looking back at his owner.

“And if his brothers find out…!” said Green, before being interrupted by Manjoume.

“Oh, shut up!!” With a yell, he threw a pillow at the Ojamas, resulting in their disappearance. Immediately, he covered his mouth, widening his eyes. Not good.

“A-Ah!” Judai could tell from his rival’s queasy face that he had just vomited, so he quickly ran around the room in search of a bucket. Luckily, he found one, and held it close to Manjoume, who quickly let everything out of his mouth. When the deed was done, Judai rushed to Manjoume’s personal fridge and grabbed a couple of water bottles, delivering them to the sick teen. The sick student nodded as he took one, gulping it down to rid the taste of stomach acid. He hadn’t eaten for a few days, due to feeling unwell.

“Thanks…” Manjoume mumbled, as he wiped his mouth with his purple sleeve. “Now, why don’t you make like a tree and leave?”

“I can’t leave you like this,” Judai answered. “You know? I noticed something else strange about you recently, other than not being in class.”

“...What?”

“You haven’t been eating! Is that why you’re sick! Manjoume! You have to eat!”

“…No I don’t.” He’d do anything to get out of this conversation, too bad his state of mind wasn’t feeling right. Nor was his stomach. “I just…haven’t been hungry.”

“Manjoume…”

“Look, maybe you should stop nitpicking every little thing I do, alright? Before you know it, I’ll be the great Manjoume Thunder, and be back at class by next morning! This is just…a bad day, alright?”

“…But, if you haven’t been eating, this must’ve been building up…”

Despite Judai’s idiocy in class, he was clever when he needed to be. He could notice when his friends weren’t their best, as he deeply cared for every one of them. It was a trait that Manjoume hated, because he knew he would never be left alone.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Judai was waiting for a response but didn’t want to push his friend. Meanwhile, Manjoume was contemplating whether or not to tell why he felt so sick. He knew Judai would care, he knew Judai would want him happy. But Manjoume didn’t want to admit something so…ugly. That his brothers made him sick. That his only family, if they found him as an Osiris Red, would treat him like an unwanted doll. Trash, ready to be thrown out.

The very thought made the sick student breathe heavily, which got Judai’s attention. “Manjoume…are you alright...?”

“…Such a stupid question…” Manjoume muttered, his lips quivering _. ‘Don’t cry, do not tear up. Do not show any emotion,’_ he thought to himself, gripping onto his water bottle. However, bottled up emotions would have to burst, which Manjoume couldn’t contain anymore. “Stupid!!” as he raised his voice, gritting his teeth, tears formed at Manjoume’s eyes.

Judai gasped as he saw the now-wet face of his rival, unsure of what to do. “H-hey, Manjoume…”

“Does it look like I’m alright??” Manjoume cried, narrowing his eyes at Judai. “I’m a stupid Osiris Red! I’m supposed to be Obelisk Blue! Yeah, I lost to you, but I worked so hard to get here, and I’m being thrown down in Hell again??” He was somewhat overreacting, but it was difficult for a man of such previous high-status to fully accept his new home and family.

“Manjoume…” Judai knew touching his friend wasn’t ideal, so he held onto his own hands, resisting the urge to hug. “Everyone here at this island…We all respect you. No one treats you like garbage like they did back then…Your new self helped gain understanding of who you truly are, everyone loves you now. You’re not just a snooty Manjoume….you’re a more prideful Manjoume Thunder. I swear you already knew-“

“Of course, I already knew that, dummy!” Manjoume interrupted, wiping his face away with his sleeves. “I _know_ everyone here loves me! I _know_ I’m highly-respected! But do my brothers know that? No! They’re going to come back, and treat me like dirt all over again! I need _their_ respect, too!”

Judai sighed, finally understanding the problem that Manjoume had been suffering. Approval and respect from his family. Or, more so the lack of it. Judai clenched a fist, remembering last time he witnessed his rival’s brothers yelling at him, grabbing him. “They….They don’t know the real you! Sure, they saw you lose against me, but they should know by now that Manjoume Thunder is an amazing, incredible duelist!” Judai stood up, grabbing his cell. “What are their numbers! I’ll call them and challenge them to a duel, and when you feel better, you can kick their butts!”

“Judai, no!” Manjoume emerged from his bed, taking Judai’s cell away. “Don’t be so ridiculous! You think I want them here?!”

“Well….I need them to see how far you’ve come! You’re simply incredible, Manjome!”

Those words made the pale Manjoume blush slightly. He sighed however, returning Judai’s phone. “They…hurt me, Judai,” Manjoume gulped, feeling ugly admitting a horrid truth. Mostly emotionally, but, sometimes physically, too. I can’t have them hurt you too.”

While Judai had already assumed that the elder Manjoume brothers did such things, he still grew angry, but concerned. “That’s…That’s not right! That would be illegal!”

“They’re the best in finance and politics, Judai. You don’t think they’d just buy their way out of trouble?”

“…Well…”

Manjoume sat back down, wanting to vomit from his own words. He didn’t however, just staring down at his already-filled bucket. “Just give it up. Like I said, I’ll get better. I just have stupid insecurities, alright? I’ll grow out of it.”

Judai decided that now was the acceptable time to deliver a hug.

“Huh? What are you-?”

“Manjoume…,” Judai spoke softly, nuzzling against Manjoume’s shoulder. “Calm down…They can’t hurt you anymore…Not when I’m around. Not when you have the Ojamas around. Not when…you have an entire school of supporters around. We all love you, Manjoume…”

Manjoume blinked as he blushed, unsure of what to do from Judai’s words and affection. It wasn’t new to receive support from the Red boy, but this sort of solace was so…new. The sort he hadn’t received in a long, long time. Without thinking, he closed his eyes as he returned the hug, resting his head onto Judai’s shoulder.

A few minutes had passed, long enough for Manjoume to realise what he was doing. He quickly let go of Judai, pushing him away as he coughed awkwardly. Judai tilted his head in confusion, before quickly giving a big grin. “You know I’m always here to help you out, Manjoume!”

“…San,” Manjoume grumbled, giving a small smile to his rival.

“…How about, Jun?” Judai asked, giving a cheeky grin.

“E-Excuse me? No!” Manjoume frowned at the informality, growling.

Judai just replied with a giggle, which resulted in Manjoume delivering a pout. He'd give Judai an ear pull or two, but he'd leave that for when he recovered.

“Well! You seem awfully better, Manjoume!”

“…I guess I do feel slightly better…But I don’t think I’m a hundred percent just yet.”

“Oh! Should I go get the nurse now? Unless you want the Ojamas and I to take care of you?”

Manjoume shuddered at the thought. “I don’t know which is worse…”

Judai laughed as he left to grab Ayukawa, promising to be back in a jiffy. Manjoume sighed as he watched his rival left. Resting in his bed, he looked at his water bottle again, half full.

He was going to be just fine. Even if Judai and the Ojamas were nuisances, they were the best friends he could ever ask for.


End file.
